CrossOvered(LegoSaku Fanfiction)
by sinnerscup
Summary: 13 yr old Sakura was running through a forst of death,looking for Her teammate Sasuke. but what if she encountered a strange colorful rock and was sucked in a vortex? And woke in a new place? Meeting an old man. A new war is about to begin,She met new friends and especially A certain Elven Prince who has long blonde hair and beautiful Blue eyes. Will love blossom? lemons
1. Chapter 1:New World?

Sakura ran through the forest of death,attempting to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled.

Nobody answered...

She sighed.

'Where are you..?Sasuke-Kun...' She thought.

Suddenly she looked behind her when she heard a rustle.

She was alarmed and took her kunai out.

"Whose there!?" She yelled in a demanding tone.

When she heard nothing but only a rustle of leaves everywhere and the slow pace of the wind,she decided to come closer to where she heard the loud rustle.

She was suprised to see a huge rock that was formed into something thats he cannot seem to express.

"Thats weird.." She muttered when she saw the rock change colors.

"I wonder what this is..." She said thentouched to rock.

the rock shook startling her,She jumped back in attempt to save herself but the rock opened and a huge vortex showed up.

it sucked her in and she screamed.

"HELP!" She yelled but it was too late,the vortex was already closed and she was bought into darkness.

Sakura groaned,She was still alive but she was feeling some pain on both her waists and her arms.

"Ah,So you have awaken...young little girl" she hearn and elderly voice say,but it was male.

"Huh...?"She said.

She heard the male laugh softly.

"You are allowed stand up,And see the light of earth now My dear new found friend.." he said.

Sakuras eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the clear sky and the chirping flock of birds flying.

She looked to the side and saw the old man,He was wearing a grey hat and gray robe-like thingy..

"uhmmm Who are you?" She asked.

The man laughed yet again.

"Judging through your actions and lannguage of choice,You are not from here,Arent you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Well,Then...I am Gandalf The Gray...You can call Me Gandalf..And you...?" He asked.

"Sakura...Sakura Haruno..."

He nodded.

"Well Young Maiden,I suggest you put on this cape and you may ride in my horse,we will find youba way back home but first we will have to handle something..." He said.

Sakura nodded and took the cape putting it on and hiding her identity.

"You may need new clothes also.." He said.

"Okay.." she said.

Although,She think this world is Amazing,She longed for home..

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2:Rivendell

Gandalf and Sakura are almost in Rivendell.

Sakura still had the uneasy feeling on her.

"Uhm..Gandalf?" She started.

"Hmm?" Gandalf hummed in a questioning manner as he continued to walk,not lookng back at her.

"What is this place called?" She asked.

"This is Rivendell.." He stated.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Uhhh,I know that,but this world...Whats this world called?" She asked.

"Oh" Gandalf wondered.

Laughing slightl,He finished.

"This is Middle Earth.."

Sakura nodded.

"Oh Im from Konohagakure,Earth.." She said.

"Earth or Middle-Earth,It is the same,Sakura of Konoha,For the thing that is different is the lifestyles and the language."

Gandalf Stated.

"But..Wizzards and Fairies only exist on story books from our world,they arent real.." She said.

"So are Ninjas.." Gandalf said,making Sakura gasp.

"How do you know that I was a Ninja?" She asked.

"A Wizard is Never Dumb...Sakura Haruno" He said.

Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well We have arrived,In Rivendell!" Gandalf announced.

Sakura was sure that Her mouth almost fell,Rivendell is marvelous,It is amazing...like a fairytail...

"Wow..." Those were the only words that left her lips.

Gandalf smiled.

"Well then..I shall introduce you to King Elrond.." He said.

Sakura looked at him,Although Gandalf cant see her eyes because of the cape shes wearing.

"Whose that?" She asked.

"King pf Rivendell..." Gandalf said.

Sakura nodded.

"Well then...We shall go"

-Cliffhanger-

Thankyou so much for reading my story guys!  
i hope you enjoyed!

Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3:Inside Rvendell and Aragorn

They have arrived in Rivendell.

Sakura didnt notice since she was busy with her thoughts,looking at her feet.

Gandalf noticed this and smiled.

"Well,My dear friend We have arrived in Rivendell" He announced taking Sakura out of Her traces of thoughts.

"oh?" She muttered,she just registered what he said and loooked at the open gate entrance.

And her eyes widden.

She was sure he mouth almost dropped,and that she almost chocked.

"Wow..."Was all that escaped from her lips,she's too shocked to say more words..or rather speechless.

"Well then,We shall continue" Gandalf laughed.

Nodding Sakura and Gandalf continued to walk until the are now face to face with an elf.

Sakura wondered why no man in here has no short hair,everything is..long.

She's 13 and Her hair is cut just earlier.

"Greetings Gandalf,Is there anything you want?" THe Elf bowed.

"I have come to see Lord Elrond For The Meeting" Gandalf stated.

"I see...Lord Elrond has been expecting for your presence" His eyes darted to Sakura who'se face cxant be shown because of the hood that was covering her appearance. "But it is unexpected that you bought a companion with you..no one wouldve had guessed" he finished.

Gandalf chuckled.

"I met him"Sakura's eyes widden. 'Him!?' Her inner beamed 'Now we are a boy!?'

"But He has great healing abilities that why i decided to take him with me,he could be useful for us.." Gandalf said.

Sakura smiled.

"Alright then,You shall follow me" The elf said and led them the way.

Soon,there are buildings in view,but its not ordinary building,It is Something Sakura cannot seem to explain.

It was more beautiful than what she had saw earlier.

it had beautiful white colored stones,formed elegant,buildings that has soft curves and arches,with flowers.

Trees all over the gardens just enough for it to look beautiful and the wisteria climbed on some of the walls,giving it more view.

The city almost glowed!It was something Sakura couldnt expect from a fairy tail.

But this is reality.

"Beautiful isnt it?" Gandalf chuckled at the jaw dropped girl who shook her head in agreement.

careful not to show her voice.

They were led up by the elf to a various stairs that have perfectly curved up buildings and water fountains little birds chirping in their own little world their own little thoughts.

Finally they were facing a large wooden door with beautiful designs on it.

The elf opened the door and dismissed himself.

Inside was another elf checking the little boy with curly brown hair,who was laying in a little man looked over to them,his eyes focused on Gandalf with delight,smiling widely.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed,hugging sitting back into the bed.

Gandalf laughed hugging back.

"Frodo,i'm glad you are okay" Gandalf took a seat next to the stayed still in the back,observing the two although She cant see perfectly,because of Her hood.

"You are late.."

"Ah yes,Well i was held up,locked seeing as Saruman has chosen the dark side,the wrong path,Yet i was able to escape I happen to meet someone new,And She has great healing abilities,And i find it useful" Gandalf smiled.

Sakura smiled 'So now Im a girl and useful...im starting to like this..' She thought.

although her mood darkened remembering about this 'Saruman' dude,She was sure He was evil and has chosensomething bad.

although she wont be serious about that for now,she didnt know him yet.

"I see,well i am glad you are here,the meeting is starting in an hour,i suggest you bring your new friend so Lord Elrond will know,it will not be good keeping it from him" Gandalf nodded,The elf excused himself,leaving Gandalf,Frodo and Sakura alone.

"Frodo,i trust you and the other have all made it here safely?" The small man nodded smiling.

"Yes,A ranger named Strider has helped us,We could have been dead if he was not there back at Prancing Pony"Frodo looked at his hands,recalling the recent events that had happend. he had a bandage around his shoulders and He seemed wondered how Elves were able to heal.

"My My,Aragorn?If He happen to be here i must excuse myself Frodo" Gandalf gave her that look saying 'Follow me'.As they turned to leave Sakura'es eyes widden as she saw three short men ran past her into the barely spared her and Gandalf.

"What are they?" She decided that she liked elves more now.

"Those are hobbits,you will see at the meeting shortly,All of the races save for Orcs which are foul evil creatures,Creatured which are our enemies and we will go against them,we must defeat them" Sakura she was taken again to a world that was is starting,However this time she will feel more useful and she will heard a voices,And just around a corner a man stood embracing an elven turned to the approaching foot steps,slowly parting from each felt evil but not too evil for runing a private moment of the two.

"I knew you would come" The man walked up giving Gandalf a had a short brown beard that matched his hair color that was shoulder length.

Sakura saw the odd looking sword,'now that is weirder than Zabuza's' She thought.

"How did you know I was here after all?"

"I decided to visit your Fathers legacy,before the meeting will start We have a few matters to discuss" So this was The guy that saved those hobbits.

The man turned to the elven Woman "Navaer,na-den pedim ad meleth-nin" (Farewell,until we may speak again my love.)

Sakura does not understanda a thing and it annoyed her.

Sakura stared into space..she didnt hear their voice talking.

Until..

"Sakura You may take off your hood" She heard Gandalfs voice,taking her to real life.

She looked at him and she took note of Aragorns puzzled face maybe because of her name.

She nodded and took off er hood, her thick pink bubblegum short hair bounced ,Large beautiful emerald jade eyes met brown.

His brown eyesbrows raised,making her pink ones do the same

"Lady Sak-Uhh may you run your name once more?" She figured that everyone would react like him if they meet her.

"Sakura..drop the 'lady' i dont feel comfortable it,judging from my world we dont use that kind of formality" She said.

Aragorn nodded,he turned to Gandalf confusion written on his face.

"She has great skill in healing,I figured she may be useful for us" He said and Sakura felt pride rile up to her again.

"Well as she said,'From Her World' I judged she isnt from here" he said.

"Trust me Aragorm,Im a high ranked 13 year old girl from my World,i have killed someone" She said.

Aragorn frowned.

"Oh.."Was all he said.

"Well then Sakura I will be happy to fight beside you and everyone,Welcoem to this world..." Aragorn greeted.

Sakura smiled.

"I will be happy too" She said.

"Gandalf My Friend!" They heard a voice say behind.

They all turned back,they saw Gandalf smile.

"Elrond my Friend" Gandalf said.

And he shared hugs with the Long haired elven man.

 **_Cliffhanger_**


End file.
